Talk:Manhunt (episode)
Plot Holes It's a wonder that Deanna Troi wasn't able to read the Antedian's minds... :Please do not use talk pages for anything other than discussing the content of the article. That said, Deanna likely had no reason to distrust the Antedians and therefore never bothered to read their thoughts. Plus, she's not quite as, um..."open" as her mother is. Besides, the Antedians were in stasis for the better part of the ep, anyway. But, yeah, remember what I said about the talk pages. --From Andoria with Love 02:20, 11 April 2006 (UTC) ::Besides which fact, Deanna couldn't read minds, just emotions. She couldn't have read their thoughts if she wanted to. --Skyler 19:42, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Removed What can I do for you, Mr. Bender?" - "It's about Elva." - "Elva...You'll have to jog my memory, or at least give me a last name." - "Okay, you wanna play 20 Questions, that's fine with me. This girl's boyfriend hired you to find her, see." - "I hope I succeeded." - "You know, this game's gettin' old already. You found her all right, face-down in the river." - "I'm sorry to hear that." - "Yeah, we're all broken up about it. Especially the boyfriend, who's been indicted for murder." - "And so he sent you here - to ask for a refund?" - "No. He sent me here to RUB YOU!" - (Bender whips out a gun and aims for "Hill's" head; Picard ducks beneath the desk.) - "Computer, freeze program...! Computer, this isn't what I wanted at all. It's much too violent; I'm here to relax, not to dodge bullets. Reconfigure." - (It does; Bender disappears and Scarface comes in. Scarface grabs Picard and lifts him off his feet by the lapels!) - "Computer, freeze program...Clear! (Scarface disappears.) Computer, this still isn't right; one kind of violence is being substituted for another. Reconfigure." - (Bender charges into the office again, this time brandishing a tommy gun!) - "You're through ducking me, Hill!" - "COMPUTER! FREEZE PROGRAM...! Variations on theme. Computer, perhaps I'm not clearly defining my intent!" - : - Picard, as "Dixon Hill," is beset by Slade Bender and - alternately - Scarface Removed per MA:QUOTE as a memorable scene, not a quote.--31dot 09:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Page deficiencies I find this page lacking in one rather important regard. Nowhere in the background information is a list of the (not originally composed) music used in this episode, such as when Picard turns on the radio, or when he visits Rex's bar. I would expect to find this information here... after all, it is the logical place to seek it. I would also make the same argument for the page of any episode where existing (i.e. not composed for Star Trek) music is used. �� T'Phall The Spicy Vulcan (open hailing frequencies) �� 23:58, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :Since I raised this problem, I will provide details on the first song mentioned (which plays on the radio). It's the song "Let's get away from it all", however, it is not any of the versions I can find on YouTube, at least. �� T'Phall The Spicy Vulcan (open hailing frequencies) �� 00:06, March 3, 2017 (UTC)